I Like You
by Jina.Lee
Summary: Announcement! ! Woojin diam-diam selalu mengantar Jihoon pulang ke rumah. Lalu apakah Jihoon tahu? . Cerita sekolah anak-anak Wanna One . Chamwink 2Park. Slight! Jinhwi . Ongniel . Minhwan . etc. Genderswitch . Preview UP! RnR please!
1. Prolog

I LIKE YOU

.

.

.

PROLOG

.

.

.

Background Music : MXM – Just Come Out

.

.

.

Park Woojin

Aku mengikuti langkahmu perlahan, melihatmu menyapa beberapa orang selama perjalanan pulangmu. Rokmu terkibas kecil karena langkahmu yang ceria dan setengah melompat. Membuat orang-orang yang kau sapa ikut tersenyum ceria.

"Jihoon-ah!"

"Harabeoji!"

Langkahmu terhenti lalu menghampiri seorang kakek-kakek dengan kursi roda di depan warung kecil miliknya.

Kau tersenyum manis lalu membungkuk di depan kakek itu.

"Aigoo! Kenapa kau tambah manis setiap hari? Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" tanya kakek itu

Kau tersenyum manis lalu menyambut uluran tangan kakek itu dengan tangan mungilmu

"Tentu saja menyenangkan kek, hari ini aku dan teman-teman latihan menari bersama, supaya nanti kita bisa ikut perlombaan nanti! Kakek doakan aku menang ya!" ceritamu semangat

Aku menyelipkan tanganku di saku lalu tanpa kusadari tersenyum melihatmu.

Manis

Cantik

Kau melambaikan tangan pada si kakek lalu melanjutkan langkahmu ke rumah. Tak lama setelah itu langkahmu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah berukuran sedang berpagar pink, membuka pintunya lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam.

Aku kembali tersenyum melihatmu sudah masuk ke dalam rumah.

Aku membenarkan letak ranselku lalu berbalik untuk berjalan kembali ke rumahku.

.

.

.

.

.

Park Jihoon

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Semua murid di sekolah berteriak kegirangan, setidaknya ini bukanlah musim ujian jadi kami tidak perlu ikut kelas tambahan dan bisa pulang ke rumah lebih awal.

"Ahh! Akhirnya pulang jugaaa!" teriak gadis bertubuh mungil di sampingku

Aku terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, namanya Lee Daehwi ia sahabat baikku, ia setahun lebih muda tapi karena ia sangat pintar ia bisa sekelas denganku sekarang.

Dengan kilat Daehwi membereskan tasnya lalu kulihat seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi kurus dengan wajah yang lebih kecil daripada orang umumnya sudah menunggu di depan kelas kami.

"Jihoon-ah aku..."

"Aku tahu, Jinyoung sunbae sudah menunggumu di depan kelas kan?" tanggapku cepat

Daehwi hanya terkekeh pelan lalu meraih tasnya dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Meninggalkan Jihoon dengan senyum manisnya lalu melangkah ceria menemui kekasihnya Bae Jinyoung. Jihoon memandang mereka sambil menggeleng pelan.

Ia menutup tasnya setelah membereskan semua barang-barangnya. Ia kemudian menoleh ke belakang, melirik seorang laki-laki berambut coklat tua yang menelungkupkan wajahnya di lengannya.

Hampir semua orang di kelas sudah pulang, tinggal beberapa orang lagi, dirinya dan anak laki-laki itu.

Jihoon hanya tersenyum kecil lalu melangkah ke luar kelas. Berpamitan pada beberapa temannya lalu berlalu dari situ.

Rumah Jihoon tidaklah jauh dari sekolah, ia tidak perlu naik bis ataupun kereta bawah tanah, cukup hanya berjalan kaki 20 menit ia sudah sampai di rumahnya.

Awalnya ia berjalan seperti biasa lalu mengintip dari kaca jalan, anak laki-laki itu sudah berjalan tidak jauh darinya.

Ia menenteng ranselnya di salah satu bahunya sambil berjalan santai mengikuti Jihoon.

Bukannya takut Jihoon justru tersenyum semakin lebar

'hari ini dia mengantarku lagi' ucapnya dalam hati

Jihoon berjalan dengan langkah gembira sampai kakek yang selalu duduk di depan toko itu memanggilnya, ia menghampiri kakek itu, ia masih ingat dulu kakek itu suka menggendongnya di pundak dan memberikannya permen saat ia masih kecil. Sekarang kakek itu sudah duduk di kursi roda tapi tak akan mengurangi rasa sayang Jihoon padanya.

Sembari Jihoon mengobrol dengan sang kakek, ia dapat melihat sekilas anak laki-laki itu tersenyum menatapnya, menampilkan gigi gingsulnya yang manis.

Jihoon berpamitan pada kakek itu lalu melangkah kembali ke rumahnya yang sudah tidak lagi jauh dari situ.

Ia berhenti di depan rumah berpagar pink lalu membukanya dan masuk ke dalam.

Tak lama kemudian, ia melirik dari balik pagarnya.

Anak laki-laki itu kembali tersenyum lalu berbalik kembali ke rumahnya.

Jihoon tersenyum lebar, setidaknya ia bisa dua kali melihat wajah tersenyum Woojin hari ini.

Namanya Park Woojin. Anak laki-laki yang secara tidak langsung selalu mengantar Jihoon pulang selama 2 minggu terakhir.

Dan Jihoon, selalu menunggu kapan Woojin akan mengajaknya bicara.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

.

Author lagi seneng banget sama chamwink! Mereka cute banget and so childish! Jadi pengen bikin FF. minta reviewnya yaaa jadi author tau kalian suka ga sama ide cerita ini, kalau review melampaui target, akan dilanjutkan sama author, kalau memang engga yaudaaa saya anggap memang kalian ga tertarik. Makasih sebelumnya! Dont forget to review!


	2. It

I Like You - Chamwink

Chapter 1

.

.

.

BGM : Jeong Sewoon – Baby It's You

.

.

.

Happy Reading! And dont forget to review

.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Jihoon langsung mengambil ranselnya dan mengeluarkan celana trainingnya.

"Kau mau latihan sekarang?" tanya Daehwi

Jihoon mengangguk semangat

"tapi Seongwoo eonni bilang ruang olahraga dipakai jam istirahat, makanya kita latihannya pulang sekolah," jelas Daehwi

Jihoon mengernyitkan dahinya bingung

"benarkah?" tanyanya lagi memastikan

Daehwi mengangguk lalu membuka ponselnya dan menunjukkan pesan singkat Seongwoo padanya.

Jihoon membacanya sekilas dan memang benar Seongwoo sudah menginformasikan kalau mereka latihan pulang sekolah.

Jihoon mengangguk mengerti lalu memasukkan celana trainingnya kembali ke tas.

"Daehwi-ya," panggil suara datar dari belakang Daehwi

Wajah Daehwi berubah cerah mendengar siapa yang datang

"Oppa sudah datang ternyata," ucapnya

Jinyoung mengangguk lalu menoleh ke arah Jihoon

"Annyong Jihoon-ah!" sapanya

"Annyeong Jinyoung oppa," balas Jihoon

"Kau mau ikut makan siang bersama kami Jihoon-ah," ajak Daehwi

Jihoon menggeleng

"Aku sedang tidak lapar," jawab Jihoon

"Tumben sekali, biasanya kau tidak bisa dipisahkan dari makanan," goda Jinyoung

Daehwi terkekeh pelan

Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal

"Puas kalian!" ucapnya pura-pura kesal

Jinyoung dan Daehwi tertawa melihat Jihoon yang kesal

"Yasudah, kami duluan yaa Jihoon-ah," ucap Jinyoung lalu menggandeng tangan Daehwi keluar kelas, Daehwi melambaikan tangannya sekilas ke arah Jihoon lalu berjalan mengikuti Jinyoung keluar kelas.

Jihoon mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu memainkannya sebentar, namun belum sampai 10 menit perutnya berbunyi minta makan. Jihoon memukul pelan perutnya. Padahal ia sudah janji ia mau diet, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, memang ia hobinya makan.

Pada akhirnya Jihoon menyerah lalu mengambil dompet pink dari dalam tasnya. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kantin.

'kalau tau begini lebih baik aku ikut makan dengan Daehwi dan Jinyoung oppa tadi,' pikirnya dalam hati

Tak lama kemudian di tangannya sudah ada sekotak susu stroberi dan beberapa coklat bar. Ia berjalan kembali ke arah kelasnya tapi tak jauh dari situ ia mendengar suara musik mengalun. Langkahnya terhenti dan ia menyadari suara itu berasal dari ruang gym.

'Oh benar juga, Seongwoo eonni bilang hari ini ruang gym dipakai,' ucapnya dalam hati

Penasaran dengan siapa yang memakai ruang gym. Jihoon mengganti arah jalannya menjadi menuju ruang gym. Dilihatnya dari jauh pintu ruang gym yang setengah terbuka. Perlahan Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ruang gym.

Jihoon memberi jarak antara dirinya dengan pintu gym, berharap untuk tidak terlihat dari dalam.

Dari tempatnya ia bisa melihat seorang murid laki-laki berambut coklat tua, menggerakan tubuhnya sesuai dengan alunan musik di ruangan itu. Ia bergerak lincah, indah, dan menawan.

Jihoon terdiam memandanginya, dari dulu ia selalu ingin bisa menari seindah itu.

Tetapi laki-laki di depannya ini sudah bisa melakukannya apa yang selalu ia impikan.

Mata Jihoon seakan tidak bisa lepas dari laki-laki itu, ia tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Sampai bel tanda jam istirahat berakhir berbunyi keras mengembalikan kesadaran Jihoon.

Jihoon tersentak dari tempatnya, berusaha pergi sebelum laki-laki itu menyadari keberadaannya, namun terlambat. Laki-laki itu berbalik hendak mematikan tape di sudut ruangan ketika matanya dan Jihoon bertemu.

Jihoon terdiam lagi di tempatnya.

Matanya tajam dan dalam. Kulitnya yang tidak terlalu putih tapi juga tidak terlalu coklat. Poninya yang basah karena keringat.

Tampan

Eh! Apa?!

Dasar gila! Bukan saatnya memikirkan hal-hal seperti ini! Rutuk Jihoon pada dirinya sendiri.

Kembali menyadari posisinya untuk kesekian kalinya, Jihoon mulai celingukan lalu setengah berlari kabur dari tempat itu menuju kelasnya.

"Ah! Malu sekali!" rutuk Jihoon sambil mengetuk dahinya sendiri

"Jihoon-ah!" panggil seseorang dari belakang

Jihoon tersentak lalu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tidak berani berbalik ke belakang, kalau ternyata laki-laki itu yang memanggilnya bagaimana? Pikirnya

Seseorang menyentuh pundaknya tiba-tiba

"Jihoon-ah!"

"Woah!" kaget Jihoon

"Kau ini kenapa Jihoon-ah?" tanya suara lembut nan ceria yang begitu ia kenal

.

.

.

.

.

.

Park Woojin side

Suara bising kelas maupun suara guru yang menjelaskan pelajaran di depan dengan semangat tampaknya tidak menganggu ketenangan tidur seorang Park Woojin.

Ia tampak tidak bergeming di tempat duduknya yang berada di pojok kelas

Kring

Bahkan suara bel istirahat pun ia hiraukan.

Drt drt

Ia akhirnya terbangun karena suara getar ponselnya sendiri yang ia simpan di kantung seragamnya.

Setengah tidur ia merogoh kantungnya lalu membuka ponselnya. Sebuah pesan masuk dari partner dancenya.

 **-Niel Hyung-**

' **Ayo Latihan sekarang! Pulang sekolah tempatnya mau dipakai.'**

Woojin menghela napas keras. Gagal sudah rencananya untuk tidur sepanjang jam istirahat. Ia mengangkat kepalanya lalu menegakkan punggung, merentangkan tangannya untuk melakukan peregangan sedikit.

Lehernya sakit juga, tidur berbantalkan kamus inggris yang selalu ia bawa tapi tak pernah ia gunakan untuk belajar.

Ia merogoh tasnya yang ia gantung di sebelah meja. Mengambil sebuah tas kecil berisi baju training dari sana lalu beranjak dari kursinya keluar kelas menuju gym.

Sesampainya di gym dilihatnya seorang gadis bertubuh tinggi semampai berkulit putih cerah dan berparas manis sedang asyik bersandar di pojok ruangan sambil memainkan ponselnya. Wajah manisnya ia poles dengan makeup tipis yang membuatnya semakin menawan.

Seandainya ia adalah orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya, ia yakin ia pasti sudah jatuh cinta. Sayangnya ia sudah mengenal gadis itu cukup dengan bahkan ia tahu betapa 'extra' nya gadis itu.

"Niel hyung dimana, Seongwoo noona?" ucapnya menyadarkan gadis itu akan keberadaannya sambil berjalan masuk lalu meletakkan tasnya di samping gadis itu.

"Oh! Woojinie sudah datang! Niel sedang ganti baju," jawabnya ceria

Ya! Gadis itu tak lain adalah Ong Seongwoo, kekasih manis dari partnernya dance sekaligus mentornya, Kang Daniel.

Woojin mengangguk mengerti lalu mengambil pakaian dari dalam tasnya dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

"Oh! Kau sudah datang Woojin-ah!" sapa Daniel yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti dan berjalan ke arah mereka

"Iya hyung, aku ganti baju dulu ya," ujarnya lalu meneruskan perjalanannya ke arah ruang ganti yang disambut anggukan dari Daniel.

.

.

.

Woojin dan Daniel menyelesaikan gerakan terakhir mereka, dengan keringat yang mengucur sampai membasahi baju dan napas yang terengah.

Woojin berjalan ke arah tape lalu mematikannya sementara sedangkan Daniel berjalan ke pojok ruangan dan duduk bersandar ke tembok.

"Woojin-ah!"

Hap

Seongwoo melemparkan sebotol air putih dingin ke arah Woojin yang ditangkap mulus olehnya

"Gomawo Noona," ucap Woojin

Seongwoo tersenyum lalu mengangguk dan berjalan menghampiri Daniel

Ia menyodorkan botol air putih ke arah Daniel, tapi bukannya menerima botol air minum itu, Daniel malah menarik pergelangan tangan Seongwoo sampai gadis itu duduk di sampingnya.

Seongwoo terkekeh pelan, ia membukakan botol air minum itu lalu menyerahkannya pada Daniel. Setelah itu ia mengambil handuk kecil dari tas Daniel dan menggunakannya untuk mengelap keringat di leher Daniel yang bercucuran.

Lalu Woojin?

Ia hanya mencibir kesal ketika disuguhkan pemandangan romantis itu di depannya. Padahal bukan satu dua kali ia menyaksikan adegan itu. Lebih tepatnya hampir setiap hari ia menyaksikan adegan bak drama korea itu.

Daniel tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Woojin yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Makanya cari pacar Woojin-ah!" goda Daniel

"Belum ada yang cantik," jawab Woojin asal lalu meneguk air minumnya sampai habis setengah

"Di kelompok danceku banyak yang cantik kok! Mau dikenalin?" tawar Seongwoo

Hampir saja Woojin tersedak, sedangkan Daniel tertawa puas di sebelah Seongwoo. Woojin mengelap sisa air di dagunya lalu menatap pasangan di depannya itu dengan wajah masam.

"hey! Aku serius!" kesal Seongwoo karena perkataannya dikira bercanda

"Tidak noona, terimakasih," jawab Woojin datar

"Aku benar-benar serius, Woojin-ah!" kesal Seongwoo karena Daniel sendiri belum berhenti tertawa sampai akhirnya Seongwoo mencubit pelan perutnya yang membuat berhenti tertawa

"Aku juga serius Noona," balas Woojin lalu tertawa kecil ke arah Seongwoo

"Sudahlah Seongwoo, mungkin Woojin akan tetap sendiri sampai cinta sejatinya turun dari langit," goda Daniel lagi

Woojin melempar handuk di tangannya ke arah Daniel, tapi dengan cepat Daniel menghindar sambil tertawa puas.

"Berisik kau hyung, kalian bukannya mau makan siang?" tanya Woojin mengingatkan

Daniel mengangguk-angguk lalu melemparkan handuk Woojin kembali kepada pemiliknya

"Ah benar juga, kau mau ikut Woojin-ah?" tawar Seongwoo

Woojin menggeleng lalu berjalan ke arah tape dan menghubungkannya dengan ponselnya sendiri, asyik memilih lagu

"Kau mau latihan lagi?" tanya Daniel

"Yep! Berhubung rencana tidur siangku sudah gagal, lebih baik aku latihan lagi saja," jawab Woojin

"Aigoo Woojin-ah! Hati-hati kau pingsan kelelahan," ujar Seongwoo

Woojin berbalik lalu tersenyum kecil, menampilkan gigi gingsulnya yang manis

"Tenang saja Noona, aku tidak selemah itu," jawab Woojin

"baiklah, kami pergi dulu ya!" sahut Seongwoo lalu berdiri dari tempatnya

"Jangan lupa kunci ruangannya nanti kalau sudah selesai, lalu kembalikan saja pada Seongwoo, dia yang mau pakai pulang sekolah," lanjut Daniel

Woojin menggangguk-angguk sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Daniel dan Seongwoo

Daniel merangkul Seongwoo lalu berjalan keluar dari gym.

Woojin memilih salah satu lagu dari ponselnya lalu secara reflek tubuhnya bergerak menari mengikuti alunan lagu itu.

Ia tidak berhenti bergerak sampai didengarnya bel tanda istirahat sudah selesai berbunyi. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya hendak mematikan tape dan menemukan seorang gadis mungil sedang diam di depan pintu memandangi dirinya.

Gadis itu tampak terkejut dan diam di tempatnya untuk waktu yang cukup lama, demikian pula Woojin.

Ia tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Gadis itu mungil dan wajahnya sangat manis. Rambut sebahunya ia gerai begitu saja, matanya bulat, bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda membuatnya semakin terlihat manis.

Cantik

Baru kali ini ia bisa bilang ada yang lebih cantik dari Seongwoo noona.

Posisinya yang sedang menyeruput atau tidak menyeruput susu stoberi di tangannya terlihat sangat lucu. Ya, sedotan itu tampak masuk ke mulutnya tapi ia tidak tampak menyeruput apapun dari situ.

Woojin ingin tertawa tapi posisinya tampak tidak memungkinkan

Detik berikutnya, gadis itu tampaknya sadar kalau mereka sudah saling berpandangan cukup lama, ia celingukan sebentar lalu berlari dari situ, tampaknya berlari kembali ke kelasnya.

Sebuah senyuman tipis terulas di wajah Woojin, ia mematikan tape lalu berjalan kembali ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Woojin kembali ke kelasnya lewat pintu belakang, lalu duduk di bangkunya seperti biasa. Raganya ada di sana, tapi pikirannya tidak.

Ia masih membayangkan gadis manis yang tadi ketahuan 'mengintip' dirinya. Tak sadar ia ujung bibirnya tertarik, mengingat betapa lucunya reaksi gadis itu ketika ia memergokinya.

Matanya yang bulat dan bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda.

Ah..

Manis sekali

Tapi siapa dia.. dari kelas mana... kenapa ia tidak pernah melihat gadis semanis itu selama ia sekolah disini.

Kemana saja kau Park Woojin?

.

.

.

.

Park Jihoon side

"Kau ini kenapa Jihoon-ah?"

Jihoon membalikkan badannya dan menemukan gadis berkulit putih dengan tinggi semampai bersama kekasihnya yang tak kalah putih di sampingnya.

"Eoh! Seongwoo eonni!" kagetnya

"Ya.. kau seperti melihat hantu saja," celetuk orang di samping Seongwoo

"Eoh.. Daniel oppa..."

Jihoon menghela napas lega menyadari siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya, sementara Seongwoo dan Daniel memandangi Jihoon bingung.

"Kau kenapa sih?" bingung Daniel

"Kau baik-baik saja Jihoon-ah?" tambah Seongwoo

Jihoon menggeleng sambil salah satu tangannya memegangi dadanya yang berdetak cepat.

"Kau yakin? Pipimu merah sekali," khawatir Seongwoo

Kali ini Jihoon mengangguk lucu sambil memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas, membuat Seongwoo tersenyum gemas

"Aigoo! Kau ini lucu sekali Jihoon-ah!" ucap Seongwoo gemas lalu mencubit pipi Jihoon

"Iya laaa... siapa dulu sepupunya!" sombong Daniel

"Untung kamu tidak seperti sepupumu itu yaa.. menyebalkan," bantah Seongwoo

Jihoon masih mengelus pipinya yang habis dicubit Seongwoo lalu menatap ke arah pasangan di depannya yang mulai tatap-tatapan.

"Ayolaaahh... bel istirahat udah bunyi dari tadi!" kesal Jihoon lalu menarik tangan keduanya untuk segera pergi dari situ

' _Untung saja mereka tidak bertanya lebih lanjut soal pipinya yang memerah,'_ ucapnya dalam hati

.

.

.

.

.

Kringggg..

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi nyaring disambut teriakan gembira dari seantero sekolah.

Jihoon sendiri meregangkan tangannya sementara Daehwi di sampingnya sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas.

Jihoon melirik jam tangan pinknya,

'baru pukul 5 sore' pikirnya

"Kau buru-buru sekali, bukannya kita latihan dance jam 6 nanti?" tanya Jihoon

Daehwi mengangguk

"Aku mau menemani Jinyoung oppa dulu latihan basket, nanti jam 6 aku ke ruang gym, kau mau ikut?" tawar Daehwi

"Ah... engga ah, kamu aja, nanti aku jadi patung didekat kalian," jawab Jihoon

"Baiklah," jawab Daehwi lagi

Tak lama kemudian Jihoon melihat Jinyoung masuk ke ruang kelas mereka dan berjalan mendekati meja mereka.

"Annyeong Jihoon-ah,"

"Annyeong Oppa, nih Daehwinya sudah siap daritadi," sapa Jihoon balik sambil mendorong punggung Daehwi yang masih sibuk dengan tasnya

Jinyoung tertawa kecil lalu merangkul Daehwi yang sudah berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Maaf ya, Daehwi jadi lebih sering bersamaku," lanjut Jinyoung

"Tenang saja, selama Daehwi bahagia," balas Jihoon

"Sok romantis sekali kau Hoon, aku pergi dulu yaa.. sampai ketemu di ruang gym nanti!" pamit Daehwi sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jihoon lalu kemudian meninggalkan ruang kelas bersama Jinyoung.

Jihoon memandangi Daehwi dan Jinyoung yang menghilang di balik pintu kelas, kemudian ia menopang dagunya di atas meja

"Enaknya kalau punya pacar seperti Daehwi," ucapnya pelan lalu menghela napasnya pelan

Ia menegakkan punggungnya lalu mulai membereskan barang-barangnya sendiri, menyadari bahwa orang-orang di kelas mulai berkurang.

Selesai membereskan barangnya, ia menggendong ranselnya lalu membereskan bangkunya, tanpa sengaja ia berbalik ke belakang lalu melihat bangku di paling pojok kelas yang masih belum dibereskan.

Jihoon berdecak kesal lalu berjalan ke arah bangku tersebut dan membereskannya, ia tidak benar-benar tahu siapa yang duduk disitu, karena pemiliknya selalu tertidur di jam pelajaran dan menghilang di jam istirahat, setidaknya hanya itu yang ia tahu, dan ia tidak terlalu perduli.

Jihoon keluar dari kelasnya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang gym, sembari berjalan, ia jadi teringat kejadian tadi siang.

Ia masih ingat mata tajam dan dalam yang tadi menatapnya kaget dan bingung.

Jihoon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

Aduh! Apa yang kau pikirkan Jihoon!

Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya lalu melihat gadis tinggi semampai yang sedang berdiri sambil melipat tangannya di depan ruang gym.

"Eonni!"

.

.

.

.

.

Park Woojin side

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Woojin memalingkan pandangannya dari luar ke arah guru yang sedang membubarkan kelas. Ia mengambil tasnya lalu segera keluar dari kelas ketika sang guru keluar. Tidak ada buku atau alat tulis di mejanya, jadi tidak ada yang perlu ia bereskan.

Ia keluar lewat pintu belakang kelas, baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pintu utama sekolah, ponsel di saku celananya bergetar, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Woojin menghentikan langkahnya lalu merogoh kantungnya dan membaca pesan masuk itu.

 **-Ong Noona-**

 **Woojinnie! Kamu dimana?**

Woojin menepuk jidatnya keras lalu berbalik dan berlari ke arah ruang gym.

.

.

.

.

"Eonni!" panggil Jihoon dari belakang

Gadis yang dipanggil itu membalikkan badannya lalu senyumnya merekah sembari merentangkan tangannya.

Jihoon berlari kecil ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau datang lebih awal Jihoon-ah," ucapnya

Jihoon mengangguk

"Seongwoo Noona!"

Jihoon dan Seongwoo sama-sama menoleh ke asal suara.

Seorang laki-laki sedang berlari ke arah mereka dengan tas ranselnya.

"Ah! Noona! Maaf aku benar-benar lupa!" cerocosnya begitu sampai di hadapan mereka

Seongwoo memukul pundak laki-laki itu pelan sambil menatapnya khawatir

"Ya! Kau baik-baik saja? Kan tidak perlu berlari begitu Woojin-ah!" ucap Seongwoo

Jihoon menoleh dari belakang punggung Seongwoo lalu ia membeku di tempatnya ketika Woojin menegakkan tubuhnya sehingga ia bisa melihat jelas wajahnya.

Mata tajam dan dalam ini.

' _Matilah kau Park Jihoon!'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

NB: Maafkan saya updatenya lama banget dah, sebenernya udah mau update dari minggu lalu cuman sibuknya ga ketulungan, harus mulai beresin skripsi jugaaaaaa... jadi maafkan sayah yaa! Akan diusahakan buat update secepatnya sekarang mah! Thank you for reading, jangan lupa review nya yaaa!


	3. I see you

I Like You

Chapter 2

.

Chamwink

.

.

.

Background Music : Hide and Seek – ASTRO

.

.

.

.

Enjoy reading

.

.

"Woojin-ah!"

Woojin berhenti di depan Seongwoo dan Jihoon dengan napas tersengal lalu menyodorkan sebuah kunci di tangannya.

"Aigoo! Padahal kau tidak perlu berlari seperti itu," ucap Seongwoo khawatir

Woojin tersenyum kecil lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis mungil yang terpaku memandanginya.

Woojin menegakkan tubuhnnya lalu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali

"Eoh! Kau!" kaget mereka berdua

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Seongwoo

"Ani!"

"Ani!"

Jawab Jihoon dan Woojin bersamaan, Seongwoo melirik keduanya lalu tersenyum jahil.

Jihoon langsung menundukkan kepalanya malu, ia yakin wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Kenapa juga laki-laki ini harus ada di depannya sekarang!?

"Kalau begitu kalian kenalan saja sekarang!" sahut Seongwoo semangat

"Ne!"

Dalam sekejap Jihoon menegakkan kembali wajahnya, seketika itupun matanya bertemu dengan mata Woojin.

Glek

Kenapa dia tampan sekali... ucapnya dalam hati

"Ayo kenalan!" desak Seongwoo lalu menarik tangan Jihoon dan Woojin bersamaan untuk berjabatan. Keduanya tersentak kaget lalu berdiri berhadapan dengan canggung.

Woojin melirik ke arah Jihoon yang kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ehem... Park Woojin, kelas 2A," ucapnya singkat lalu mengulurkan tangannya

Jihoon menegakkan kepalanya menatap ke arah Woojin.

Woojin merasa ia lupa cara bernapas ketika Jihoon menatapnya, melihatnya dari dekat membuatnya bisa melihat dengan jelas mata bulat hitam milik Jihoon dan bibir merah muda miliknya yang terlihat sangat... lembut.

"Aku Park Jihoon, aku juga kelas 2A!" balas Jihoon membuyarkan pikiran Woojin lalu menyambut uluran tangan Woojin

Woojin tersentak ketika kulit tangan Jihoon menyentuh tangannya. Tangan Jihoon sangatlah halus dan mungil, seakan tangan itu bisa saja tenggelam dalam tangan Woojin yang besar.

"Loh! Kalian ternyata sekelas!" seru Seongwoo

Seruan Seongwoo membuat keduanya sadar lalu cepat-cepat melepas jabatan tangan mereka.

"Ah... itu..."

"aku tidak aneh kalau kau tidak tahu Jihoon-ah, Woojin kan selalu tidur di kelas," jawab Seongwoo polos

"Ah! Noona!" kesal Woojin

Sedangkan Jihoon hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Seongwoo dan Woojin.

 _Ah, diakah yg selalu tertidur di pojok kelas?_

.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon tidak tahu sejak kapan dan tidak tahu mengapa, ia mulai menaruh perhatian pada anak laki-laki yang duduk di bangku paling pojok kelas, yang selalu duduk dengan kepala yang tertunduk beralaskan kamus dengan kata lain tertidur.

Bahkan ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, Jihoon masih belum bisa melepaskan perhatiannya dari anak laki-laki itu.

"Jihoon-ah..." panggil Daehwi di sampingya

Namun, Jihoon masih tidak bergeming dari posisinya, ia masih saja asyik memperhatikan Woojin yang juga tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Jihoon-ah!" teriak Daehwi di kuping Jihoon pada akhirnya

Jihoon buru-buru menutup kuping dengan kedua tangannya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menatap ke arah Daehwi. Bukan hanya kupingnya sakit tapi juga kegiatan 'memandangi Woojin' nya terganggu.

"kenapa harus teriak-teriak sih?! Sakit tahu telingaku!" protes Jihoon

"Aku sudah memanggilmu sejak 6 menit yang lalu," balas Daehwi sarkastis sambil mengetuk-ketuk jam tangannya sendiri,

"lagipula kau ini memandangi apa sih Hoon, serius sekali," ujar Jinyoung

Jihoon tersentak kaget melihat Jinyoung yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di samping Daehwi.

"Jinyoung oppa! Sejak kapan oppa ada disitu?!" kagetnya

"Aku sudah berdiri disini sejak 7 menit yang lalu," ucapnya santai sambil merangkul Daehwi disampingnya

Jihoon mencibir kesal, kenapa sih ia selalu terjebak diantara pasangan sarkastis ini,

"Lagipula kau ini kenapa sih? Sudah dipanggil daritadi tidak menyahut," lanjut Jinyoung lalu sibuk melihat ke arah pandang Jihoon barusan

Jihoon berdiri panik lalu mendorong keduanya berbalik ke arah pintu keluar kelas

"Ayo keluar, kalian mau makan siang kan, ayo kita makan siang!" desak Jihoon

"Tapi aku..."

"AYO!" desak Jihoon tanpa ampun mendorong keduanya keluar

Ia masih belum cerita apa-apa tentang Woojin pada Daehwi dan dia tidak mau Jinyoung menggodanya habis-habisan.

Sekilas Jihoon melirik ke pojok kelas tapi Woojin sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

"Oh.. sejak kapan dia keluar?" ucap Jihoon tanpa sadar

"Siapa?" tanya Daehwi mendengar sahabatnya bicara sendiri

Jihoon buru-buru menggeleng

"Ani, bukan siapa-siapa," jawabnya cepat

"heum... kau aneh sekali dari kemarin," tambah Daehwi

"Sudah kubilang kan bukan apa-a.."

"Oh! Woojin-ah!"

Tap

Langkah Jihoon berhenti sekejap mendengar nama itu disebut, tak lama kemudian ia melihat Jinyoung oppa berjalan mendahului mereka menghampiri seseorang.

"Jihoon-ah, kenapa kau tiba-tiba berhenti jalan?" tanya Daehwi bingung, ia benar-benar kebingungan karena daritadi Jihoon bertingkah aneh sekali

Daehwi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jinyoung yang berada di depan mereka,

"Oh, Woojin oppa ternyata," ujar Daehwi

"Kau kenal dia juga?" tanya Jihoon bingung

Daehwi mengangguk

"Dia teman mainnya Jinyoung oppa, kau kenal dia juga?" tanya Daehwi

Jihoon mengangguk pelan

 _Jadi selama ini Cuma aku yang tidak mengenal Woojin, sebenarnya kemana saja kau ini Park Jihoon!_ Rutuknya dalam hati

"Ayo kita kesana!" ajak Daehwi sambil menarik lengan Jihoon

"oh! Daehwi kan?" tanya Woojin memastikan ketika Daehwi dan Jihoon sampai di depannya

Daehwi mengangguk lalu tersenyum, "oppa masih ingat padaku ternyata," balas Daehwi

"tentu saja, Jinyoung tidak pernah berhenti membicarakanmu," jawab Woojin

Jinyoung yang mendengar perkataan Woojin lalu merangkul Daehwi dekat

"Tentu saja, dia kan putri bagiku," lanjut Jinyoung

Woojin memutar matanya kesal lalu mereka tertawa bersama

"oh tidak, kenapa kau jadi seperti Daniel hyung sih," ujar Woojin

Di tengah-tengah percakapan mereka apa yang terjadi pada Jihoon?

Ia masih diam mematung di belakang Daehwi, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan

Ia bahka tidak tahu kenapa ia harus bersembunyi seperti ini

"Oh, kau Jihoon kan?"

 _Dia mengenaliku_

"Kau kenal Woojin juga Jihoon-ah?" tanya Jinyoung

 _Drama macam apa ini? Kenapa mereka semua saling kenal sih?_

Sekarang semua mata memandangnya bingung, akhirnya Jihoon memutuskan untuk tersenyum manis.

"Oh, Woojin-ssi..." sahutnya

"Kok kalian bisa kenal sih?" tanya Jinyoung bingung

"Eum itu..."

"kita kan satu kelas oppa," jawab Daehwi lebih dahulu

Jihoon hanya mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan, padahal ia bahkan baru kenal Woojin kemarin.

"Ah, benar juga," tanggap Jinyoung

"Oiyah, Woojin-ah, kau belum makan kan? Mau ikut makan siang bersama?" ajak Jinyoung

Jihoon melotot kaget ke arah Jinyoung, sudah cukup ia mati kutu, sekarang Jinyoung mau mengajak Woojin makan bersama juga.

"Boleh juga," jawab Woojin

Oke

Jihoon ingin pingsan saat ini juga rasanya.

.

.

.

.

Park Woojin side

Woojin menggeliat pelan, telinganya menangkap suara berisik yang mengusik tidur siangnya. Entah kenapa suara itu terdengar lebih berisik daripada suara bel istirahat. Ketika ia membuka mata dilihatnya tiga orang tengah mengobrol seru di bangku barisan depan. Dilihatnya sekilas,

 _Oh Jinyoung?_ Pikirnya

Woojin hanya bangkit lalu berlalu ke kamar kecil, berniat membasuh wajahnya. Ketika ia berjalan kembali ke kelas, dilihatnya Jinyoung bersama pacarnya dan .. Jihoon ?

Belum selesai otak Woojin berputar mencerna siapa yang ada di depannya, Jinyoung sudah memanggil dan menghampirinya.

"Woojin-ah!" panggil Jinyoung

"oh! Jinyoung sunbae,"

"sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya

"Aku baru kembali dari kamar kecil, sunbae sendiri?" tanya Woojin balik

"Ah, aku menjemput pacarku dan temannya, kami biasanya makan siang bersama," jelas Jinyoung lalu melirik ke belakang, ke arah Daehwi dan Jihoon yang sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka

Semakin dekat mereka semakin jelas Woojin dapat melihat gadis mungil itu. Ia benar Jihoon yang kemarin dikenalkan Seongwoo noona padanya, dan gadis mungil yang mengintipnya latihan kemarin.

"oh! Daehwi kan?" tanya Woojin memastikan ketika Daehwi dan Jihoon sampai di depannya

Pacar manis Jinyoung itu mengangguk lalu tersenyum,

"oppa masih ingat padaku ternyata," balas Daehwi

"tentu saja, Jinyoung tidak pernah berhenti membicarakanmu," jawabnya jujur,

Ia tidak mengada-ada, setiap kali mereka bermain basket bersama, Jinyoung tidak pernah berhenti membicarakan betapa manis pacarnya itu ditambah lagi Daehwi yang memang rajin menemani Jinyoung basket.

Tak lama kemudian Jinyoung tersenyum lalu merangkul Daehwi

"Tentu saja, dia kan putri bagiku," lanjut Jinyoung

Woojin memutar matanya kesal lalu mereka tertawa bersama

Tuh kan baru saja dia bilang, tampaknya ia memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk berasa di sekitar pasangan-pasangan yang hobi tebar kemesraan, kemarin Daniel dan Seongwoo Noona, sekarang Jinyoung dan Daehwi

"oh tidak, kenapa kau jadi seperti Daniel hyung sih," ujar Woojin

Di tengah percakapan mereka Woojin melirik ke arah Jihoon yang tampak menyembunyikan dirinya sendiri di balik tubuh mungil Daehwi, padahal Daehwi sendiri jauh lebih mungil darinya.

 _Imut sekali_ ucapnya dalam hati

Woojin tersenyum tipis lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Jihoon

"Oh, kau Jihoon kan?" ucapnya pura-pura baru menyadari keberadaan Jihoon disitu

Mata bulat Jihoon tampak kaget lalu perlahan 'keluar' dari tempat persembunyiannya di balik tubuh Daehwi.

"Kau kenal Woojin juga Jihoon-ah?" tanya Jinyoung

Woojin sendiri masih tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari Jihoon yang tampak kebingungan sendiri, tak lama kemudian Jihoon tersenyum manis ke arah Woojin

Deg

Deg

Manis sekali

Woojin tampak lupa cara bernapas saat itu

"Oh, Woojin-ssi..." sahutnya

"Kok kalian bisa kenal sih?" tanya Jinyoung bingung

"Eum itu..."

"kita kan satu kelas oppa," jawab Daehwi lebih dahulu

Dilihatnya Jihoon mengangguk-angguk lucu, membuat senyum kecil kembali terulas di wajahnya.

Ia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa, ia selalu tersenyum ketika melihat reaksi Jihoon.

"Ah, benar juga," tanggap Jinyoung

"Oiyah, Woojin-ah, kau belum makan kan? Mau ikut makan siang bersama?" ajak Jinyoung

Mata Woojin yang sebelumnya fokus memandangi Jihoon beralih ke arah Jinyoung lalu kembali ke Jihoon.

Dilihatnya Jihoon melotot kaget ke arah Jinyoung, namun sepertinya hanya dia yang sadar akan hal itu. Ingin sekali rasanya ia tertawa sekarang, tapi tampaknya situasi dan kondisi tidak memungkinkan.

 _Menarik sekali sih dia ini batin Woojin_

"Boleh juga," jawab Woojin

 _Tidak ada salahnya mengenal gadis ini lebih lanjut kan, pikirnya lagi_

Harus ia akui, tampaknya ia mulai tertarik pada gadis mungil ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang berbunyi, sedangkan Woojin masih dalam posisi favoritnya.

Tidur beralaskan kamus.

Ia berdiri ketika ketua kelas menyuruh mereka berdiri untuk memberi salam pada wali kelas. Kemudian duduk kembali di bangkunya, tanpa sengaja matanya menatap ke arah Jihoon dan Daehwi yang sedang tertawa di bangku mereka.

Daehwi terlihat berkata sesuatu lalu Jihoon tertawa sampai pipinya memerah

Imut

Woojin menyandarkan punggungnya nyaman di kursi lalu melipat tangannya di dada, ini sudah waktunya pulang tapi entah kenapa tidak seperti biasanya ia tidak ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Ia malah asyik menonton Daehwi dan Jihoon.

Daehwi masih tampak sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya tanpa berhenti mengoceh ke arah Jihoon, sedangkan Jihoon sendiri selalu tertawa mendengar ocehan Daehwi.

Ujung bibir Woojin kembali tertarik, mengulas senyum tipis di wajahnya.

 _Kenapa aku tidak pernah sadar ada gadis semanis itu di kelas? Batin Woojin_

Untuk pertama kalinya Woojin menyesali kenapa ia selalu tidur di kelas.

Tak lama kemudian dilihatnya Jinyoung temannya masuk ke kelas lalu merangkul kekasihnya keluar kelas, diikuti oleh Jihoon dari belakang.

Melihat yang menahan dirinya untuk pergi sudah pulang. Woojin pun memasukkan kamusnya ke dalam tas lalu menenteng tasnya keluar kelas.

.

.

.

.

Woojin hampir sampai di gerbang sekolah ketika dilihatnya Daehwi, Jinyoung dan Jihoon di depannya.

Daehwi dan Jinyoung tampak melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jihoon lalu berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan.

Jihoon melangkah menjauh dari gerbang sekolah, sementara Woojin tanpa sadar mengikutinya dari belakang.

Jihoon tampak tidak menyadari keberadaan Woojin di belakangnya, sementara Woojin sendiri berjalan menyesuaikan irama langkah Jihoon.

Jihoon tidak berhenti di halte bus atau pun berjalan ke arah subway, tapi ia terus melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan berjalan kaki.

 _Ah mungkin rumahnya tidak jauh, pikir Woojin_

Tanpa sadar Woojin terus mengikuti langkah Jihoon dari belakang. Tidak begitu perduli kalaupun Jihoon menyadari Woojin mengikutinya, toh ia tampaknya tidak sadar juga akan hal itu.

Terkadang Jihoon tersenyum lebar, menyapa beberapa orang yang ia temui di jalan, melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat. Saat itupun bibir Woojin akan tersenyum tipis.

Manis

Jihoon sangatlah manis, dan sejak saat itulah Woojin memutuskan untuk mengikuti Jihoon setiap pulang sekolah.

Memastikan ia pulang ke rumah dengan selamat..

Atau mungkin...

Agar dapat melihatnya lebih lama.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon menutup pintu pagar rumahnya lalu menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya di balik pagar. Tak lama kemudian kepalanya mengintip dari balik pagar. Melihat seorang namja dengan tas yang ditenteng di satu bahunya, tersenyum tipis lalu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari rumahnya.

"Woojin?" ucapnya pelan

"Jihoon-ah! Kau sedang apa disitu?"

Jihoon berbalik kaget melihat eommanya sudah keluar dari rumah memandanginya bingung.

"Eoh! Eomma, ani ... bukan apa-apa," jawabnya lalu buru-buru berjalan masuk ke rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

Maafkan lama yaaa updatenyaaa...

Saya mau berterimakasih sebesar-besarnya sama semua yang udah review di FF abal-abal saya ini! Berhubung udah lama banget saya ga nulis FF, saya masih merasa karya saya yang baru ini pada ampas, tapi baca semua review kalian, saya jadi terharuuuuuuuu... ternyata banyak yang suka sama karya ga seberapa ini... aku akan berusaha untuk update secepatnya! JANJI!

Thanks for reading! Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaaa! Itu sumber semangat saya banget!


	4. Holding you

I Like You

Chamwink

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

BGM : ASTRO – Cat's Eyes

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi membuat semua murid bersorak kegirangan. Termasuk Jihoon dan Daehwi yang langsung membereskan tas mereka dengan cepat.

"Kau langsung pulang Jihoon-ah?" tanya Daehwi

"Entahlah, kau sendiri?" tanya Jihoon balik

"Aku mau berkencan dengan Jinyoung oppa!" jawabnya girang

"Ah sudah kuduga," ucap Jihoon

"Makanya cari pacar Jihoon-ah!"

"Oppa! Kenapa sih selalu ngagetin kalau datang?!" kesal Jihoon pada Jinyoung yang lagi-lagi datang tiba-tiba.

"kamu aja yang ga peka Jihoon-ah," jawab Jinyoung

"Aku duluan ya," ucap Jihoon pada kedua sejoli yang asyik sendiri itu

"Loh, kamu jadinya pulang duluan?" tanya Daehwi

"aku mau latihan dulu sebentar," balas Jihoon lalu mengambil tasnya dan langsung pergi dari situ

Sedangkan Woojin baru saja selesai membereskan barang-barangnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bangku gadis manis yang selama beberapa minggu ini ia 'antar' pulang.

Tak lama ia mengernyitkan dahinya, gadis itu tidak ada di tempatnya, padahal sahabatnya Daehwi masih asyik mengobrol dengan kekasihnya Jinyoung.

Woojin kemudian mengambil ranselnya lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Daehwi dan Jinyoung dan berjalan keluar kelas. Ia berjalan ke arah ruang gym, niatnya ingin berlatih ketika ia mendengar suara musik mengalun dari dalam ruang gym.

Setahunya hari ini Daniel hyung tidak latihan karena ia ada acara di rumah Seongwoo noona, lalu siapa yang memakai ruang gym?

Woojin berjalan pelan lalu mengintip dari balik celah pintu yang terbuka.

Seorang gadis mungil dengan menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai lagu yang mengalun dari tape, beberapa kali ia terlihat melakukan kesalahan, ia akan memutar ulang lagunya lalu mengulangi gerakan yang sama berkali-kali.

Peluh keringat terlihat mengalir deras di wajahnya, rambut sebahunya yang diikat satu tampak keluar dari sisi telinganya. Wajahnya memerah karena kelelahan.

Woojin kenal betul siapa gadis itu, namun ia tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, ia hanya memandangi gadis itu dari tempatnya.

"Ahh!"

Woojin berlari terburu-buru lalu menangkap gadis itu di tangannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir

"Oh.. Woojin-ssi...Ah..." ringisnya

Woojin menegakkan tubuh mungil gadis itu sambil menopangnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Kakimu sakit, Jihoon-ssi?" tanya Woojin

Jihoon mengangguk mengiyakan

"Sepertinya tadi terkilir," jawab Jihoon

Woojin menopang tubuh Jihoon dan membawanya ke sisi ruangan, membantunya duduk bersandar di dinding. Tak lama setelah Jihoon duduk, ia mengganti posisinya di depan kaki Jihoon lalu melepas sepatu Jihoon dan memutar pergelangan kakinya.

"Eh... Woojin-ssi... aku tidak apa-apa... ah... sakit..." ringis Jihoon kesakitan, ia menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit

"Sepertinya kakimu terkilir cukup parah, kau tidak boleh terlalu memaksakannya," jelas Woojin tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pergelangan kaki Jihoon yang terkilir

Jihoon meringis kecil ketika Woojin memijat pelan kakinya, ia melirik wajah serius dan khawatir Woojin di depan. Namja yang mengikutinya pulang selama dua minggu ini terasa dekat di depannya.

"kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu Jihoon-ssi?" tanya Woojin tiba-tiba

"Ne?" kaget Jihoon karena ketahuan memandangi Woojin, tanpa ia sadari pipinya memanas, ingin sekali rasanya ia bersembunyi sekarang, karena ia yakin wajahnya sudah merah padam.

Tapi mau lari bagaimana, berdiri saja tidak bisa. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menundukkan kepalanya.

 _Manis sekali_ batin Woojin melihat wajah malu Jihoon, ia pun tersenyum kecil.

"Sepertinya lebih baik kau tidak melanjutkan latihan dulu hari ini," ucap Woojin membuat Jihoon mau tidak mau mengangkat kepalanya menatap Woojin

"eum.. sepertinya begitu... lebih baik aku pulang saja," jawab Jihoon

Baru saja ia berusaha berdiri dari tempatnya, kakinya tampaknya tidak cukup kuat untuk menopang tubuh mungilnya itu. Ia hampir saja terjatuh lagi kalau saja Woojin tidak menopangnya.

"Jihoon-ssi... kau yakin bisa pulang sendiri?" khawatir Woojin

Mata Jihoon memanas, dibandingkan dengan pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini, ia lebih mengkhawatirkan bagaimana kalau ia tidak bisa ikut lomba dance bulan depan.

Tanpa sadar airmata Jihoon mengalir deras, ia buru-buru menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Jihoon-ssi..." panggil Woojin lagi, tapi Jihoon tampak enggan menunjukkan wajahnya.

Woojin menarik tubuh mungil Jihoon lalu memeluknya lembut dan mengusap punggungnya. Sejujurnya ia bahkan tidak tahu ia punya keberanian darimana sampai ia berani memeluk Jihoon seperti ini. Dadanya terasa sesak ketika melihat gadis ini menangis, sebenarnya apa yang ia rasakan ini, ia pun tidak tahu.

.

.

.

.

Dengan ragu Jihoon memegang pundak Woojin lalu meloncat pelan ke punggungnya. Woojin dengan cekatan menangkap kaki Jihoon dan membenarkan posisi Jihoon di punggungnya.

"aku berat ya?" tanya Jihoon ragu, berusaha memecah keheningan

Woojin tertawa kecil sambil memulai langkahnya dengan menggendong Jihoon di punggungnya

"Enggak kok, tenang aja..." jawab Woojin

"Padahal aku gapapa kok pulang sendiri," ucap Jihoon lagi ragu

"Gapapa kok, kan aku yang maksa, lagian nanti kalo kamu pulang sendiri kakinya makin parah loh," jelas Woojin panjang lebar

Jihoon terdiam mendengar jawaban Woojin, benar juga, kalau dia mau ikut lomba bulan depan dia harus sayang-sayang sama kakinya.

Woojin melangkah keluar gerbang sekolah, suasana sekolah sudah sepi hampir tidak ada lagi murid yang terlihat selain Jihoon dan Woojin.

Woojin melangkahkan kakinya ke rumah Jihoon, tanpa bertanya arah pada gadis itu, jelas karena sebenarnya ia sudah hapal jalan ke rumah gadis itu.

Jihoon sendiri tidak bertanya ataupun berkomentar tentang hal itu. Mereka menikmati keheningan yang nyaman sepanjang perjalanan, seakan mereka sudah lama mengenal satu sama lain.

"Kamu suka dance?" tanya Woojin memecah keheningan pada akhirnya

"Eoh... iyaa.. kamu juga ya?" tanya Jihoon

"Iyaa.. kamu pernah lihat aku latihan ya?" tanya Woojin

Jihoon merasakan pipinya memanas malu mendengar pertanyaan Woojin

"eung itu..."

"Gapapa kok, aku juga tadi ga sengaja ngintip kamu latihan," jawab Woojin lagi

"Makasih ya," ucap Jihoon

"Makasih kenapa?" tanya Woojin

"Makasih udah bantuin aku, sampai gendong aku pulang segala," jawab Jihoon lagi

"Oh.. itu hahahhaa siapa bilang aku nolongin kamu Cuma-Cuma," balas Woojin

"Hah? Terus aku harus apa?" kaget Jihoon dengan polosnya

Woojin terkekeh pelan, ia membayangkan wajah Jihoon yang kaget karena ia tidak bisa membalikkan kepalanya untuk melihat Jihoon.

"Hm... besok kamu harus makan siang sama aku dan aku anter pulang, mau kan?" tanya Woojin

Jihoon terdiam, bingung harus menjawab apa, kalau dibilang dari hati kecilnya ia sudah berteriak daritadi, tapi kan tidak mungkin juga ia jawab begitu saja.

"Eung... itu.."

"Kamu gamau ya... yasudah deh kalau..."

"MAU!" jawab Jihoon cepat

Woojin tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban panik Jihoon

Sedangkan Jihoon sendiri sedang sibuk merutuki dirinya sendiri, ingin sekali ia memukul mulutnya yang sembarang bicara ini. Memalukan sekali!

"Yasudah, kalau begitu besok kita makan siang bersama ya," ucap Woojin

Jihoon hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, meskipun ia sadar Woojin tidak bisa melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Jihoon sudah siap dengan tas pinknya dan berjalan kearah pintu rumah dengan kaki terpincang-pincang.

"Jihoon sekolah dulu ya!" teriaknya

"Jihoon-ah!" panggil eommanya sambil terburu-buru menghampirinya di depan pintu

"Kamu yakin mau pergi sendiri, tunggu sebentar kamu berangkat sama eomma saja," jelasnya buru-buru

"Jangan eomma, nanti eomma terlambat, aku sendiri juga bisa kok," jawab Jihoon

"Biarin aja sih ma, siapa tahu namja tampan yang kemarin gendong dia pulang hari ini jemput," celetuk oppanya Jinwoo

"Issh! Apaan sih!" kesal Jihoon lalu melempar salah satu sepatunya ke arah sang oppa

"Oh, pantas saja Jihoon tidak mau diantar," goda eommanya

"engga kok, Jihoon ga ada yang jemput," jawab Jihoon

"Masa? Tuh yang nungguin di depan siapa?" balas Jinwoo

"Hah?" Jihoon buru-buru melirik dari balik jendela dan menemukan Woojin sudah menunggu di depan gerbang rumahnya

"Tuh kan, sudah kubilang," goda Jinwoo lagi

Tanpa menunda lagi Jihoon buru-buru memakai sepatunya lalu keluar dari rumahnya

"Jihoon pergi ya!" teriaknya

.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya lalu mendapati Woojin dengan sepedanya.

"Loh? Kamu bawa sepeda?" tanya Jihoon bingung

Woojin melihat sebentar ke arah sepedanya lalu beralih ke arah Jihoon

"Biasanya aku jalan kaki sih, tapi kakimu kan sakit, jadi aku jemput pakai sepeda," jawab Woojin

Jihoon hanya menatap Woojin polos

Woojin naik ke sepedanya lalu menepuk tempat duduk di belakangnya

"Ayo naik!" ajak Woojin

Jihoon mengangguk lalu naik ke atas sepeda Woojin

"Kok ga jalan?" tanya Jihoon bingung

"Kamu gamau pegangan? Nanti jatuh," jawab Woojin

Dengan ragu Jihoon memegang ujung seragam Woojin

Woojin yang gemas menarik tangan Jihoon melingkar di pinggangnya

Jihoon merasakan pipinya memanas lagi, lama-lama ia bisa jadi kepiting rebus kalau sering bersama Woojin begini.

Namun ternyata tak hanya Jihoon, Woojin juga merasakan jantungnya berdetak puluhan kali lebih cepat, seakan-akan ia akan meledak dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Woojin berjalan menemani Jihoon sampai di kelas mereka, ia membantu Jihoon duduk di bangkunya lalu berjalan ke arah bangkunya sendiri.

"Gomawo Woojin-ssi," ucap Jihoon

Woojin hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mengacak pelan rambut Jihoon lalu berjalan ke bangkunya sendiri sambil memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang.

"oh.. jadi sekarang mulai antar jemput yaa..." goda Daehwi

"Daehwi-ya!" panggil Jihoon lalu memeluk erat sahabatnya itu

"Aigoo... kakimu bagaimana?" tanya Daehwi khawatir

"Sakit..." jawab Jihoon

Daehwi melirik ke arah kaki Jihoon yang terkilir lalu kembali memandang Jihoon

"Seongwoo eonni sudah tahu?" tanyanya

"Aku sudah telepon kemarin, dia bilang dia.."

"JIHOON-AHH!" tak lama kemudian terdengar suara nyaring dari depan kelas

Ia sudah tahu pasti calon kakak sepupu iparnya itu akan ribut pagi-pagi.

"Eoh.. eonni.. oppa..." panggil Jihoon balik

"Ya! Bagaimana kakimu? Tidak apa-apa kan? Kamu bisa jalan kan? "

"Seongwoo-ya.. jangan panik begitu," ucap Daniel berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya itu

"Eoh eonni, aku tidak apa tenang saja," jawab Jihoon

"eonni, kau itu di kelas orang jangan membuat keributan," celetuk Jinyoung yang entah sejak kapan ada di tempat yang sama

"oppa sejak kapan ada di situ?" kaget Jihoon

"Daehwi-ya, kenapa sih pacarmu kalau datang gak pernah ketahuan asalnya," protes Daniel

"Ish! Enak saja oppa kalau bicara!" kesal Daehwi

"kalian ini sebenarnya kesini mau apa sih? Aku tidak apa-apa tenang saja, hanya terkilir saja, sebentar lagi juga sembuh," jelas Jihoon panjang lebar

" hanya terkilir sampai diantar jem..." belum sempat Daehwi menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan cepat Jihoon menutup mulutnya

"memangnya Jihoon diantar jemput siapa?" tanya Daniel sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar kelas lalu

"OH! Woojin-ah!" panggilnya lalu dengan cepat menghampiri adik kelas kesayangannya itu

Woojin yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung beralih dari ponselnya ke arah suara

"Daniel hyung?" panggil Woojin balik

Jihoon berbalik memandang Woojin dan Daniel

 _Ya Tuhan, reuni dan kebetulan macam apalagi ini?_ Batinnya

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Author Note :

Bagi yang gatau Park Jinwoo itu siapa, dia itu leadernya ASTRO alias Jinjin.

Maapkan saya update lama banget, kemarin deadline skripsi yang membunuh jadi ga fokus ngerjain FFnya. Hope you like it, jangan lupa review dan like nyaaaa thank you!


	5. Do I Love You?

.

.

I Like You

Chamwink

Chapter 4

.

.

.

BGM : Astro – Confession

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy Reading!

.

.

.

Jadi Woojin itu teman main basketnya Jinyoung.

Partner dancenya Daniel oppa.

Anak kesayangannya Seongwoo eonni.

Dan mungkin calon pacarnya Jihoon... ehh

Ah! Jihoon bingung sendiri jadinya, kenapa Woojin selama ini dekat sekali dengan semua orang terdekatnya tapi dia dan Woojin bahkan baru berkenalan dua minggu yang lalu.

Jihoon sedang sibuk sendiri mencoret-coret kertas yang isinya hubungan Woojin dengan orang-orang terdekatnya, tidak penting sih sebenarnya. Tapi dia masih asyik mencoret-coret kertas tidak bersalah itu.

"mau kamu coret-coret sampai bolong juga ga merubah apa-apa, Hoon," celetuk Daehwi di sampingnya tanpa melepaskan penglihatannya dari papan tulis.

Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu lalu melirik Woojin yang duduk di bangku pojok kelas. Tidur. Lagi.

"Hobi baru sekarang lirik-lirik yang di pojokan?" goda Daehwi

"Enak aja," balas Jihoon malu

"Iya juga gapapa kok, Hoon," lanjut Daehwi

"ish!" kesal Jihoon

Jihoon menghiraukan Daehwi lalu kembali melirik ke arah Woojin.

 _Ish, kan aku juga mau lihat wajahnya,_ batin Jihoon kesal

.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi kencang membuat murid-murid berteriak kegirangan lalu keluar ke arah kantin, tentu saja untuk makan siang.

Daehwi membereskan kilat barang-barang di mejanya sedangkan Jihoon hanya menutup bukunya lalu menempelkan jidatnya di atas buku.

"Kamu mau ikut makan bersamaku dan Jinyoung oppa? Atau mau kubelikan sesuatu dari kantin?" tanya Daehwi

Jihoon menegakkan kepalanya lalu memandang ke arah Daehwi.

"Hm... aku..."

Belum sempat Jihoon menjawab apapun kata-katanya sudah dipotong duluan

"Ayo makan siang bersamaku!" ajak Woojin yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depan bangku Daehwi dan Jihoon.

"Hm... sudah janjian makan sama Woojin oppa ternyata," goda Daehwi

"Apaan si hwi! Udah sana pergi!" ucap Jihoon malu sambil mendorong Daehwi menjauh darinya

Daehwi sendiri hanya tertawa kecil melihat sahabatnya itu

"Aku titip Jihoon ya oppa!" ucap Daehwi sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu kelas menyusul pacarnya

Woojin hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi Daehwi sementara Jihoon sendiri sudah menelungkupkan wajahnya malu di atas buku-bukunya.

Woojin berjalan kembali ke arah bangkunya lalu mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Ia berjalan kembali ke arah bangku Jihoon lalu menyodorkan sesuatu ke arahnya.

Membuat Jihoon menegakkan kepalanya kembali lalu menatap ke arah barang yang disodorkan Woojin.

Jihoon membelalakkan matanya lalu tersenyum lebar.

 _Flashback on_

 _Woojin masih berjalan santai dengan Jihoon di punggungnya. Mereka masih diam dalam keheningan masing-masing._

" _Jihoonie?" panggil Woojin_

" _Ne?" kaget Jihoon_

" _Aku panggil Jihoonie boleh kan?" tanya Woojin ragu_

 _Jihoon merasakan pipinya memanas sekarang, Jihoonie terdengar sangat manis di telinganya, apalagi ketika panggilan itu keluar dari mulut Woojin._

" _Tidak boleh?" tanya Woojin lagi karena tidak ada jawaban dari gadis yang digendongnya_

" _Eoh.. Boleh kok," jawab Jihoon malu-malu_

 _Woojin tersenyum lebar lalu keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka_

 _Ah... canggungnya... batin keduanya_

 _Padahal perjalanan ke rumah Jihoon masih panjang._

" _Eum... Jihoonie..." panggil Woojin lagi,_

" _Ne?" jawab Jihoon_

" _Kamu suka warna pink ya?" tanya Woojin tiba-tiba_

" _eoh... iyaaa.. aku suka sekali warna pink!" jawab Jihoon semangat_

 _Woojin tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Jihoon_

" _Kalo Woojin suka warna apa?" tanya Jihoon balik_

" _Hm... apa yaaa... aku gak punya warna favorit sih," jawab Woojin_

" _Kok ga punya? Yasudah kamu suka warna biru aja, soalnya warna biru itu cocok sama pink," cerocos Jihoon_

 _Woojin tersenyum lagi_

" _Yaudah, aku suka warna biru sekarang," balasnya_

 _Jihoon mengangguk-angguk meskipun sebenarnya Woojin tidak bisa melihatnya_

" _Selain warna pink kamu suka apalagi?" tanya Woojin lagi_

" _Hm... apa ya... oh! Aku suka boneka! Apalagi Teddy Bear!" jawabnya antusias_

 _Kalau saja Woojin bisa melihatnya sekarang mata bulat Jihoon sedang berbinar-binar ketika membicarakan boneka. Tapi dari suaranya pun Woojin tahu betapa Jihoon menyukainya._

 _Flashback off_

"Kamu suka?" tanya Woojin

Jihoon menatap kotak bekal berwarna pink dengan gambar teddy bear di tengahnya, dengan mata berbinar.

Ia mengangguk semangat

"Suka! Aku suka sekali! Gomawo Woojin-ah!" sahutnya senang

Woojin tersenyum manis melihat wajah senang Jihoon

"Syukurlah, itu aku buatkan kimbab, soalnya kalau kamu harus jalan ke kantin nanti kakimu makin parah," jelas Woojin

Jihoon tersenyum lalu membuka kotak bekal pemberian Woojin.

Ia langsung mengambil salah satu potongan kimbab lalu melahapnya semangat.

"Loh, kok sumpitnya tidak dipakai?" tanya Woojin lalu mengambil sumpit yang ada di sisi kotak bekal dan memberikannya kepada Jihoon.

"Hawh bis... awwku.. laparr.." jawab Jihoon masi mengunyah kimbab di mulutnya

Woojin tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi gingsulnya yang manis.

Deg

Tampan sekali

Rasanya Jihoon ingin pingsan saja saat itu juga.

"Dikunyah dulu kimbabnya baru bicara," balas Woojin lalu duduk di bangku Daehwi di sebelah Jihoon.

Jihoon mengunyah makanannya cepat lalu menyumpitkan potongan kimbab lagi ke mulutnya.

Dia sangat suka makan apalagi sekarang ada makanan enak di depannya dan dia lapar.

"Enak?" tanya Woojin

Jihoon mengangguk-angguk semangat lalu memasukkan potongan ketiga ke mulutnya

"Kamu ga makan?" tanya Jihoon

Woojin menggeleng

"enggak kok, aku belum lapar, kamu habiskan saja semuanya," jawab Woojin

"ih.. kok gitu, aku selalu lapar loh," komentar Jihoon

Woojin lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat gadis mungil itu

"Nih!"

Jihoon menyodorkan sepotong kimbab ke arah Woojin

"Aku gamau makan sendirian, aaakkk..." tambahnya lagi sambil memperagakan mulut yang terbuka

Woojin kemudian membuka mulutnya membiarkan Jihoon menyuapinya.

.

.

.

.

Selama hampir seminggu beristirahat dan dirawat oleh Woojin, kaki Jihoon mulai membaik dan ia bersikeras untuk ikut latihan lagi.

"Aku mau latihan, Woojin-ah..." rengek Jihoon di dalam kelas saat waktu pulang sekolah,

Ia bahkan melompat-lompat di depan bangkunya menunjukkan kakiknya sudah baik-baik saja, tapi lengannya ditahan oleh Woojin yang menyuruhnya duduk lagi di bangkunya.

Hal ini terjadi karena sebenarnya Seongwoo bilang ada latihan dance pulang sekolah dan mengajak Jihoon kalau ia merasa sudah bisa latihan lagi.

"Tapi kan kakimu belum sembuh betul Jihoonie, nanti kalau terkilir lagi bagaimana?" jelas Woojin

"Tapi kan perlombaannya kurang dari sebulan lagi, kalau aku gak latihan nanti lombanya gimana?" alasan Jihoon

"Memangnya kamu yakin kamu bakal baik-baik saja?" khawatir Woojin

"Kenapa sih kamu melarangku terus," kesal Jihoon

Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena Woojin terus-terusan melarangnya untuk ikut latihan dance, padahal ia sudah merasa baik-baik saja.

Woojin memandangi Jihoon yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya itu. Lucu sekali gadis ini yaampun!

Kalau saja ia tidak ingat mereka masih di sekolah, ia ingin sekali mengecup bibir manis itu.

Eh! Pacarnya saja bukan, mana mungkin ia main cium-cium saja.

Benar juga, ia kan bukan pacarnya Jihoon, punya hak apa ia melarang Jihoon, pikir Woojin.

"Hm... yasudah kalau begitu, terserah kamu saja," jawab Woojin mengalah

"Benarkah?" ucap Jihoon setengah berteriak sambil berdiri dari bangkunya

"Hm..." balas Woojin singkat

Melihat Woojin yang sama sekali tidak tersenyum

"Woojin kenapa?" tanya Jihoon sambil duduk lagi di tempatnya

"Gapapa kok," jawab Woojin

"Ih.. kenapa ? kamu marah aku latihan dance lagi?" tanya Jihoon pelan

"enggak kok, aku Cuma khawatir aja kalau kamu sakit lagi, lagipula aku kan bukan siapa-siapa kamu, aku gak bisa larang kamu," jawab Woojin panjang lebar

Jihoon terdiam mendengar jawab Woojin. Ia jadi termenung sendiri.

"Jihoon mau latihan kan? Ayo aku antar ke ruang gym," ajak Woojin masih dengan nada datar lalu mengambil tasnya sendiri dan tas Jihoon lalu berjalan lebih dahulu keluar kelas.

Jihoon memandang punggung Woojin lalu berjalan keluar mengikutinya.

Selama perjalan ke ruang gym pun Woojin hanya diam saja, tidak mengajak ngobrol Jihoon sama sekali. Jihoon jadi bingung sendiri bagaimana menghadapi Woojin, ia bahkan tidak mengerti sebenarnya Woojin sedang marah atau tidak padanya.

"Woojin-ah..." panggil Jihoon

"Hm..."

"Kamu masih marah?" tanya Jihoon

"Enggak kok, aku gak marah," jawabnya tanpa melihat ke arah Jihoon

"Woojin-ah... aku..."

"Kita sudah sampai," potong Woojin

Jihoon bahkan tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah sampai di depan ruang gym.

"Eoh... iya..."

"Kamu latihan dulu sana, jangan dipaksakan, kalau kakinya sakit istirahat dulu, terus nanti..."

"Woojin mau kemana? Woojin mau pulang duluan?" tanya Jihoon ragu dengan puppy eyesnya, pasalnya ia masih tidak yakin Woojin sebenarnya marah padanya atau tidak, meskipun daritadi ia menyangkal. Tapi ekspresinya menunjukkan Woojin marah padanya.

Raut muka Woojin melembut kala melihat puppy eyes Jihoon, siapa coba yang bisa tahan kalau ditatap begitu oleh gadis manis ini.

Woojin menghela napas pelan lalu mengusap puncak kepala Jihoon pelan.

"Aku gak bakal kemana-mana kok, aku tungguin kamu pulang, nanti kalau kamu sudah selesai telepon aku ya," ucapnya lembut lalu menyerahkan tas Jihoon pada pemiliknya dan berbalik meninggalkannya.

Jihoon memandangi punggung Woojin yang menghilang di balik koridor lalu berbalik hendak masuk ke ruang gym

"Hm... ternyata Woojinie bisa romantis juga,"

"Wah! Eonni!" kaget Jihoon

"Kamu jadinya latihan?" tanya Seongwoo lalu merangkul pundak Jihoon dan mengajaknya masuk ke ruang latihan

Jihoon mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kok lemes gitu?" tanya Seongwoo lagi

"Eonni, kayanya Woojin marah deh aku ikut latihan dance," curhat Jihoon

"Oh ya?"

Jihoon mengangguk lagi

Jihoon menceritakan semua pertengkarannya dengan Woojin sebelum ini, sedangkan Seongwoo hanya tersenyum mendengarkan cerita gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Seongwoo mengusap puncak kepala Jihoon lembut.

"Aku harus bagaimana ya?" bingung Jihoon sambil menikmati usapan Seongwoo di kepalanya, sungguh ia benar-benar bersyukur oppanya Daniel punya pacar seperti Seongwoo eonni. Meskipun kadang ia masih bingung kenapa orang secantik Seongwoo eonni mau jadi pacar oppanya yang kelakuannya rada minus itu, cuman memang ganteng sih.

"Kurasa Woojin begitu karena ia khawatir, bukan berarti ia marah padamu kan," jawab Seongwoo menanggapi pertanyaan Jihoon.

"Dulu juga oppamu suka marah-marah ga jelas kalau eonni melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya bisa membahayakan diriku sendiri, tapi eonni percaya itu karena Daniel sayang padaku," jelas Seongwoo lagi

Jihoon mengangguk-angguk mengerti

"Sekarang eonni yang bertanya," ucap Seongwoo tiba-tiba lalu menarik bahu Jihoon menghadap ke arahnya

"mau tanya apa, eon?"

"Jihoon-ah... kamu sayang sama Woojin?"

.

.

.

.

.

Woojin melangkahkan kakinya ke arah lapangan basket di sekolahnya. Lapangan itu masih cukup ramai karena masih ada beberapa anak laki-laki yang bermain basket dengan asyiknya.

Ia bahkan bisa melihat Jinyoung, Hyungseob, Samuel, dan beberapa temannya yang lain asyik bermain disana.

Jinyoung terlihat menyadari keberadaannya lalu melambaikan tangannya mengajaknya ikut bermain. Tapi Woojin hanya balik melambaikan tangannya menolak ajakan temannya itu.

Ia memilih untuk duduk di barisan paling atas bangku penonton. Ia melepaskan tas gendongnya lalu melemparkannya ke sisi bangku dan menyandarkan punggungnya disana.

"... _lagipula aku kan bukan siapa-siapa kamu, aku gak bisa larang kamu,"_

Woojin mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Ah! Bodoh sekali sih dia! Kenapa juga ia harus bicara seperti itu pada Jihoon! Kalau Jihoon berpikir aneh-aneh gimana! Rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri

"YA!"

Woojin tersentak lalu dengan cegatan mengambil bola basket yang dilemparkan padanya. Setelah menerima bola itu ia menengadah melihat siapa yang melempar bola tersebut.

"Hyung?"

"Kau disini rupayanya," ucapnya lalu duduk di samping Woojin

"Hyung menunggu Seongwoo noona?" tanya Woojin

Orang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Daniel itu mengangguk mengiyakan lalu mengambil sekaleng minuman dari tasnya dan memberikannya pada Woojin.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" tanya Daniel balik

Woojin menerima kaleng minuman dari tangan Daniel dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya mengelus tengkuknya sendiri, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Eum... itu..."

"Menunggu Jihoon?" tanyanya langsung

Woojin hanya menoleh lalu mengangguk mengiyakan, dia sebenarnya masih canggung kalau membicarakan hal-hal berkaitan dengan Jihoon pada Daniel. Karena ia tahu sendiri, Jihoon itu adik sepupu kesayangan Daniel, karena Daniel itu anak tunggal dan perbedaan umurnya dengan Jihoon tidak jauh.

"Kau terlihat dekat dengan Jihoon belakangan ini," ucap Daniel lagi lalu meneguk minumannya

"Eum... iya hyung..." jawabnya ragu

"Tenang saja, tidak perlu berhati-hati begitu di depanku, kita kan sudah kenal lama," lanjut Daniel lalu menepuk pundak Woojin pelan

Woojin hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Daniel

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan satu hal,"

Woojin melirik ke arah Daniel

"Kau menyayangi Jihoon?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Hai hai! Terimakasih yang udah review, dan buat yg silent readers... bertobatlahhh.. aku udah berusaha update secepetnya, dan kalau kalian memang sukaaa tolong tinggalkan jejak, saya akan sangat-sangat berterimakasih kalau kalian sempet ninggalin jejak ajaa sedikitt.. padahal yg baca banyak tp yg review dikit banget... makasih sebelumnyaaa


	6. Pengumuman

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"strongPENGUMUMAN/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"HI! Untuk semua yang masih pengen baca lanjutannya 'I Like You'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Saya pindah haluan ke Wattpad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Jadi kalian bisa langsung cek wattpad account sayaaa/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Here is the link :/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span class="MsoHyperlink"span lang="EN-US"a href=" user/JL2996" user/JL2996/a/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"See you there!/span/p 


End file.
